


【海王】【奥瑟】My Queen(NC17,orthur,王座play&窒息play&失禁提及)

by pdddyxl



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Summary：写给@怵惕 太太的文，感谢太太之前提供的梗XD太太的图&梗都超棒!!!对原梗稍微改动了一点，给奥姆也戴了一个环(戒指)，可以控制亚瑟的环w私设一大堆总之就是奥姆当王，两个人维持着若即若离不表白真心的性关系…这里亚特兰娜真的去世了，所以亚瑟是奥姆唯一的亲人。王座play&窒息play&失禁有注意!!!真抱歉拖了这么久，小渣文希望太太不要嫌弃呜呜呜…





	【海王】【奥瑟】My Queen(NC17,orthur,王座play&窒息play&失禁提及)

至高无上的奥姆王高坐在他的王座上，面对宫殿中滔滔不绝、毫无礼仪可言的人类使者，有些无聊的转了转自己左手上的戒指。通常而言，奥姆并不是那种会在他国使者来同他会面时随便开小差的王。就好像前一天渔夫国现任的国王前来觐见，在汇报必要事项之后又一次同他提起联姻之事，奥姆也是耐着性子婉言拒绝了。作为七海之王，对任何一个国家有所偏颇都是有害无益的。但是相比海中这些渴望攀附强国的国家来说，人类对于利益的渴望则是更加让他感到不解。

奥姆不理解为什么陆地上那么狭隘拥挤的地方，却可以割裂分为二百多个国家。他也不明白为什么陆地上的人不能达成统一一致，而是坚持一个一个国家的同他会面，不断向更发达的亚特兰蒂斯索要益处。

是的，虽然亚瑟输掉了火之环之战，为自己赢得了一个屈辱的「环」和一个可笑的身份，可是海洋和陆地还是走向了和平统一。陆地上的大部分国家在看到亚特兰蒂斯先进的军事装备之后，便向海洋表达了他们的臣服，真正的战争并未打响。而对于臣服于海神的那些人，奥姆的确给了他们足够的宽恕。他将亚特兰蒂斯绝妙的科技施舍给陆地，让陆地上的人们也得以用上清洁的能源，在禁止陆地向海中排污的同时，也保证了陆地上那些人的生活。当然作为和平协议的一部分，奥姆也得到了在陆地上设置各种军事设施的权利，以此来提醒那些愚昧的陆地人不要妄想打破协议。

但是总体而言，对于陆地上的人来说，对于七海之王这样的臣服是利大于弊的。奥姆同陆地有交流，他曾经亲临过那片肮脏的、但是他母亲热爱的土地。他出现在众人面前的、那副冰冷却又高贵的容貌，甚至让许多人将对海洋的崇拜推向了顶峰。

而亚瑟——没有人知道亚瑟，没有人记得亚瑟，就算他曾经的确是想要拯救陆地的，此刻他也不过是陆地献祭给海洋的一份礼物罢了。各个国家都希望得到亚特兰蒂斯的更多扶持来增强国力对抗他国，这个行为看起来就像是幼稚的分帮分派、排除异己的高中女生一般。奥姆王把这当做工作的一部分，只要陆地人还遵守条约，他就不会做出什么伤害陆地的事情，当然也不会对任何一个国家有所偏颇。

在人类的使者终于结束了自己无意义的长篇大论之后，奥姆简单的回应了几句，随即便挥了挥手，示意两侧的士兵将其送走。时至今日，奥姆已经开始体验到和陆地人打交道的无聊了，不过他的杂种哥哥似乎是个例外。那个混血好歹也流着一半同他一样的、亚特兰蒂斯王族的血，各个方面来说，亚瑟都要比他接触的那些附势趋炎的陆地人要好的多了，至少他有骨气、孤身前来挑战他的时候甚至不是为了自己。

宫殿里的臣子与侍卫都随之一并退去了，奥姆有些无聊的用手撑住下巴，微微侧头，有意无意地望向坐在自己右侧的亚瑟，他同母异父而又血脉相通的哥哥。那里曾是湄拉的位置，是亚特兰蒂斯王后的座位，在同陆地上的那些人类交往的时候，奥姆总会带着亚瑟，算是作为友好的证明。奥姆已经失去了除了亚瑟之外的所有的血亲，但是毫无疑问他是憎恨亚瑟的，他时常在床上粗暴地对待自己的手下败将，狠狠地操弄自己混血的哥哥，可是他又不舍得真正的伤害自己的哥哥。亚瑟并非毫无用处，而他们也并非时刻这样冰火不容，很多时候他们是可以交流的。亚瑟告诉奥姆陆地上的事情，而奥姆为亚瑟讲述海底的故事。七海之王不容许他的王后回到陆地上，所以亚瑟只能通过那些使者带来的小玩意儿，以此来回忆起自己曾经住在陆地上的日子。

此刻亚瑟有些痛苦似的微微弓着身子，双手紧紧握着座位的边沿。奥姆回忆起昨天夜晚看到亚瑟同陆地上那些使者私通的事情，这让他感到异常恼怒，他不知道陆地上那些人是怎么看待他与亚瑟这样的关系的。身为纯血的亚特兰蒂斯贵族、当之无愧的七海之王，奥姆是绝对不会因为那些愚蠢的政客买通了亚瑟、让他在自己耳边美言几句便改变自己曾经的决定的。想到这里，奥姆又转了转自己手上的戒指，亚瑟则是为此而更加痛苦的俯下了身子，发出了几声近乎于微不可闻的呻吟，这是奥姆喜欢的部分，他的哥哥总是这么善于忍耐。

 

“等一下、奥姆。”

亚瑟有些犹豫地这么开口，他不相信自己的弟弟会理解什么思念陆地之类的蠢话。况且那些人的确向他要求了什么，只不过亚瑟没有答应就是了。

“放心，不会有人来打扰我们。”

奥姆随性地挥了挥手，便在宫殿中隔离出了一个巨大的空气舱出来。他的哥哥不属于这里，在海底的时候总是更加不堪一击，只有暴露在空气中，才会给奥姆一种可以肆意使用，无论如何都不会被弄坏的感觉。

奥姆站起身来靠近亚瑟，他今天穿着的是亚特兰蒂斯传统的长袍而并非盔甲，十分贴近陆地上那些人的服装款式，柔软的暗色布料上点缀着由银丝绣成的花纹，很适合奥姆。这当然是亚瑟建议他这么穿的，他希望自己弟弟在同陆地上那些人交流的时候，可以更多的透露出平等，以及友好来。亚瑟自己也是穿着亚特兰蒂斯式的长袍，只是相比奥姆那种连脖子上的皮肤都裹得严严实实的款式，亚瑟的衣服更加宽松简洁、更加便于穿脱。

“帮、嗯啊…帮帮我。”

亚瑟在奥姆又一次转了转手上的戒指之后，忍不住脸颊泛红地这么请求道。

“如果你想我帮你，就转过身去。”

奥姆这么说着，亚瑟便自然理解他的用意似的转过了身，单膝跪在王座上，背对着自己的弟弟，缓慢地脱下了自己外袍下面穿着的长裤。

亚瑟隐藏在长袍之下的阴茎可笑的挺立着，多的不可思议的前液顺着他圆润粉红的顶端流了下来，随之滴落到了那个卡在湿漉漉的龟头下面的阴茎环上。这是亚瑟输掉火之环之战得到的奖品，他也因此成为了「雌性」。这是一个屈辱的环，会随着胜者手上的戒指而缩紧又或者放松，所有亚特兰蒂斯人都知道亚瑟已经算不上男性了，他是七海之王的所有物，是亚特兰蒂斯混血的王后，是自己弟弟的妻子。

奥姆并没有抚慰亚瑟，也没有好心的让紧紧束住亚瑟阴茎的环稍稍放松哪怕那么一点。他只是随性地用手指挖出软膏放入亚瑟体内，然后用力拍了拍自己哥哥圆润挺翘的屁股，示意亚瑟自己准备好自己。

而亚瑟的确这么做了，他把自己粗糙的手指深入自己体内搅动，那些柔软的膏体早就因为他灼人的温度而融化成了黏稠的一滩，在空气中带出甜蜜而又黏腻的水声，海底的软膏有着海水特有的、微咸的味道和海底有些冰凉的感觉，亚瑟不讨厌这个。而从当下这个角度来说，奥姆可以很清楚的看到亚瑟的一举一动，他可以看到亚瑟的两根手指正插在自己的屁股里进进出出，时不时地带出一些黏稠而又半透明的爱液。这让奥姆感到或许就算不扩张亚瑟的后面也足够濡湿、足够松软了，那个昨晚被他过度使用的小穴被两根手指微微撑开，原本粉嫩的褶皱处此刻微微泛红，硬是被粗糙的指腹撑出了一个紧致狭窄的小口来。

奥姆握住亚瑟肉感十足的臀部，力道之大甚至在那两块柔软的肌肉上留下了青紫泛红的痕迹。为此亚瑟立刻把自己的手指从自己的后穴中抽了出来，沾满了透明爱液的指尖剪刀状的摁在自己的穴口周围，把他的臀缝蹭的一片水光发亮。亚瑟微微撑开了自己湿热柔软的小洞，体内甜美的汁液顺着他被指尖稍稍打开的穴中流了出来，爱液顺着他的腿根处黛色的纹身向下滑动，最终隐没在他皮肤的不知何处。

这样很好，可以看到并且感受到液体的流动，这也算是奥姆那么讨厌陆地、却喜欢在空气中操亚瑟的原因之一。海洋领主几乎是没做什么犹豫的，便解开长裤，将自己的阴茎直挺挺地操进了自己哥哥体内，深深地顶入了那个湿热柔软、甜美而又磨人的小洞里。亚瑟因为这下沉重的操弄而冷不丁地向前滑动了一下，随后颤抖着、本能地地绷紧了身子。他的脚趾因为充实舒适而微微蜷缩，原本摁压在后穴的手指则是因为重心不稳而抽了出来，紧张地扶在王座的坐背上。亚瑟柔软湿滑的肠肉熨帖的裹在奥姆对人类来说有些冰凉的阴茎周围，他就像是被一根巨大的冰棒狠狠地抵开内里，碾磨平后穴的每一寸褶皱一般不能自已地抽搐收缩着，柔软的小穴随着自己弟弟埋在自己体内小幅度的抽动，而像是张不知满足的小嘴一般吮吸个不停。

亚瑟的顶端随着自己弟弟的操弄，而不知羞耻地流出了更多甜美的汁液。他的阴茎因为被火之环紧紧束缚着无法释放而滑稽地挺立着，而为了让奥姆更好地操入他体内，亚瑟不得不用一只手将自己长袍的下摆高高地撩起来。这让他看起来就像是穿了修道服的神父，又或者穿了长裙的淑女一般。亚瑟颤抖着，他的身体如饥似渴地品尝着奥姆毫不留情地干去他体内的每一下深沉的顶弄，并且随之颤栗和疯狂。他可以感受到奥姆像是发泄般用力地拽着他的长发，密集且沉重地顶撞着他体内最深处、最柔软的地方。

亚瑟的身体为此而几度微微抽搐和痉挛，前方因为无法射精而不断流淌着透明的前液，甚至于些许稀薄的精水。奥姆不会因为亚瑟接连不断的、讨好一般收缩吮吸他阴茎的干高潮而停下来，他会在自己得到高潮之前像是永动机般接连不断地狠狠操入亚瑟的体内。亚瑟感到疼痛，但是他同样感到自己的腹部难以言喻的温暖和鼓胀，仿佛他们体内相同的那份血液，以这种方式而脉动和共鸣了起来，有什么更多的东西通过这样反复而又疯狂的性流入了他们的体内。

亚瑟觉得他们从未有比做爱的时候更贴近彼此的感觉，仿佛只需要冲透某层薄薄的膜，他们就可以彻底触及彼此的灵魂，内心深处的软弱，撼动他们内心的那份疏离。亚瑟被奥姆撞得一下下地、不能自已地痉挛和颤抖着，他意识模糊地看着宫殿外数不尽的游鱼，有些吃力地扶着王座的椅背，随着奥姆挺动的动作而前后微微动作着。他可以感受到自己的弟弟一下一下地顶撞，每一下都那么沉重地撞在他的体内深处、那个最濡湿柔软的地方。亚瑟因为疼痛和舒适无法控制地小声呻吟着，他站在地上的小腿止不住地打颤，随着接连不断的操弄进出而被从穴内带出的黏稠的爱液，顺着他的大腿内侧滑到了他的脚踝。

 

“奥姆…”

亚瑟在不断叠加的高潮形成的失神中，小声喃喃着自己弟弟的名字。他可以感觉到奥姆为此而更加用力的拽住了他的长发，残忍而又不顾挽留地、将那根粗大却又无比舒适，足以将亚瑟的后穴完全撑开没有一丝褶皱的阴茎从他体内抽了出来。

“这是你想要的位置，我现在容许你坐在上面。”

奥姆这么这么说着，随之握住了亚瑟的小臂，强行将自己的哥哥转过了身，直接把亚瑟推坐到了他的王座上。亚瑟的双腿被亚特兰蒂斯当之无愧、纯血的王所大大的分开，两条腿分别卡在了王座的扶手两侧。奥姆可以看到亚瑟金色的双眼中，因为接连不断的干高潮而泛起的、濡湿的泪水。亚瑟的长袍也因此垂了下来，半露不露地遮盖住了亚瑟圆润的蜜色臀部，只看得到些许黏稠的爱液从那块暗色的布料下面点点滴滴的溢了出来。不难想象到在那些许的遮挡之下，隐藏着的究竟是一副怎样淫乱烂熟的景色。

七海之王撩开那块柔软的布料，又再次挺身操入了自己哥哥湿热紧致的体内。亚瑟可以感觉到奥姆在越发深入的操弄中紧紧地掐住了他的喉咙，他痛苦地小声喘息着，有些脱力地握住了自己弟弟的手腕。他的眼前因为疼痛和无法呼吸而泛起了麻木的黑圈，原本含在眼眶里的泪水也因此而控制不住地顺着他的侧脸流了下来。那称不上是通常的高潮，在亚瑟被奥姆放开的那一短暂的瞬间，他所感觉到的是刹那的放松、逐渐脱离他身体的意识的归位和酥麻到难以形容的舒适和快感。他可以感觉到奥姆的精液射满满地射入了他的体内，却无法控制自己接连不断的、痉挛而又抽搐着挺直了身子，无法自抑的颤抖着的射精。

亚瑟控制不住地啜泣着，尽管他知道在自己弟弟面前像个孩子一样流泪真是丢脸极了，可他还是无法控制这个。再次得到了呼吸的权利让他感到安心，脑中又一次充满了氧气的快乐和高潮的快感让他舒服的意识模糊。亚瑟的脚趾蜷缩，身体痉挛颤抖着迎来了长的难以言喻的高潮。大量稀薄的精水一股一股的喷在他的下腹，然后是更多的、无法控制的尿液随之涌了出来，温热的、大片大片地滴在他的外袍上。亚瑟就像是尿床了的小孩子似的，把自己原本干净的袍子洇出了一大块羞耻的水渍。他有些羞耻的夹着腿，却控制不住那些源源不断地顺着他的阴茎头部往外喷涌的液体。

“不用掩饰，哥哥。”

奥姆微微扬唇看着亚瑟笨拙的低头，拼命想要捂住自己袍子上晕开的水渍，又或者掩饰住自己因为刚刚的性爱而有些合不拢、微微向外淌着精液的小洞的样子。忍不住温柔地俯身过去，亲吻了自己哥哥的侧脸，情人一般柔软的亲吻落在亚瑟左脸处那三颗可爱的小痣上，微凉的舌尖卷走了亚瑟侧脸的眼泪——他的哥哥、他的王后，他唯一的亲人，他永远的所有物。

 

他们交换了一个爱人一般的亲吻。

 

Fin


End file.
